


Enjoy the Silence

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjoy the silence, let me push you to the edge and beyond without a word, no response, no reaction. Mick wonders sometimes if the game has become a metaphor for their own relationship, the way they seem to occupy the spaces in-between words like love, and forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous request for a 'no reaction orgasm' kink

A cold breeze blows in from West 5th Street. Mick lies back on the bed, tucks one arm behind his head, and listens to the sound of the shower running.  Josef had come over earlier, standing in Mick’s doorway muttering something about loneliness and boredom. It had taken them all of five minutes to end up stumbling their way upstairs, trying to co-ordinate a tangled clash of limbs and fangs as they headed for the bed Josef had insisted on buying. Almost a new record, Mick smiles to himself as he casually retraces the memory of Josef’s hands across his body. They’ve been friends for more than sixty years, lovers for two thirds of that time. Lately it’s been shifting into something more.  
   
“Hey, dry off first, you’re getting water all over the carpet.” Josef appears at the end of the bed, still dripping wet. Mick takes a moment to chide him for his inconsideration, and then softens when he asks, “Do you really have to leave?”  
   
 “I’ve got a business meeting in half an hour, you know I can’t stay,” Josef grabs a towel from the cupboard, his voice ladened with regret. He turns to Mick then, a smile at the ready, “Unless of course you want to try and convince me otherwise.”  
   
“Is that a challenge?” Mick raises one eyebrow, and returns Josef’s smile. He has a feeling Josef isn’t going to need much convincing. Mick gets to his feet, takes the towel from Josef’s hand, blots at the rivulets of water running down Josef’s skin, “How am I doing so far?” He asks as he follows on with his fingers.   
   
“I’ll give you an A for effort,” Josef tongue in cheeks as he pushes Mick back on the bed, and straddles his waist. And then he’s reaching for the phone on the night stand. “We’ll have to reschedule I’m afraid, something’s come up,” Josef grins as he proceeds to carry out a brief conversation, and wraps a hand around the shaft of Mick’s cock.  
   
A fist balled against his mouth, it’s all Mick can do to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
   
“Sorry,” Mick splutters an apology when Josef ends the call, still struggling to rein in his merriment.  
   
“Like I care if they know I’m making excuses,” Josef scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “Business is business, Mick, and business doesn’t proceed without me. They know that.”  
   
“Oh yeah, yeah of course they do,” Mick nods with mock steadfastness, the corners of his mouth twitching with the threat of further amusement.  
   
Josef tightens his grip on Mick’s cock, squeezes along the length of Mick’s shaft, his thumb circling over the head.  Mick groans and arches upwards, only to find a hand clamped over his mouth. Josef bends his lips to Mick’s ear then.  
   
“Let’s see how far I can push you this time.”  
   
The suppression of natural urges, it was a trick Mick had learnt a long time ago, back when he still clung to dreams of living in the mortal world. Josef had taught him, worn down by Mick’s constant demands that there had to be a way to make sex between humans and vampires safer.  The human in Mick’s life was long gone, now it was just a game they played.  Enjoy the silence, let me push you to the edge and beyond without a word, no response, no reaction. Mick wonders sometimes if the game has become a metaphor for their own relationship, the way they seem to occupy the spaces in-between words like love, and forever.  
   
Josef moves down the length of Mick’s body, traces a wet path with his lips and tongue as he does so. He stops when he reaches Mick’s crotch, runs the edge of his tongue like a blade along the shaft of Mick’s cock, pauses to tease the sensitive underside, and then swallows Mick’s length whole. Josef feels Mick’s erection pulse as he takes him deep into the back of his throat, uses every trick he’s learnt in his 400 plus years to stimulate him further. His vampire senses detect the subtle changes of arousal in Mick’s body chemistry; the way Mick’s heart rate quickens; the almost imperceptible tremors that run the length of Mick’s body. And all throughout Mick lies silent and still, the only outward sign of his pleasure a mysterious smile that plays across his features.  
   
“Trust me, we’re just getting started,” Josef raises his head just long enough to offer Mick an off-centred smile of his own, and then ups the ante. He encourages Mick to draw his knees up, presses two saliva coated fingers against Mick’s hole, penetrates Mick’s passage slowly as he hones in on that electric spot. He feels the tremors along Mick’s body grow stronger, still barely noticeable but for a vampire’s heightened senses. He senses Mick’s increased level of concentration, Mick’s eyes have fallen shut now, a mysterious smile still playing across his features as he focuses on Tantric breathing the way Josef had taught him.  
   
He’s close, so close, his orgasm rising imminent from the base of his spine. Josef feels Mick’s cock swell and harden in his mouth; Mick’s balls draw up tight against his body. And then he’s coming in a series of warm, wet pulses down the back of Josef’s throat, his cock pulsing, the muscles of his arse contracting rhythmically around Josef’s fingers. And all throughout Mick doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound.  
   
Josef waits for the last residual pulsations of Mick’s climax to fade away, wipes a few stray traces of semen from his mouth, and then moves back up to lie on his side next to Mick.  
   
“You’re getting very good at that,” there’s a note of pride in Josef’s voice as he drapes an arm across Mick’s chest, his leg resting atop Mick’s own.  
   
“You should be careful, you have a reputation to uphold you know,” Mick teases. “Next thing you know you’ll be tossing around words like love, and commitment.”  
   
“I was thinking more along the lines of you won’t get away with it a second time.”  
   
Josef flips Mick onto his stomach then, hauls him to his knees, fucks him hard shoved face down on the mattress, triumphant as he hears Mick growl with pleasure, and let fly with a string of expletives as he falls into a second, protracted release. Josef follows him a few beats behind, their fangs slicing into each other’s flesh as they ride out the waves of their respective orgasms.  
   
“You just had to get the last word in, didn’t you?” Mick parries as he collapses with the weight of Josef on top of him. Still breathing heavily, until he remembers he doesn’t need to breathe at all.  
   
“Even after all this time, you still forget you’re a Vampire,” Josef observes casually, as he kisses the back of Mick’s neck, and then shifts to lie alongside Mick once more.  
   
Mick doesn’t acknowledge Josef’s words. He smiles as Josef shifts into his arms, his head rested in the crook of Mick’s shoulder, one leg draped across Mick’s thigh. Mick listens to the steady rhythm of Josef’s heartbeat, as it slows, and then stops altogether. The deeper questions can wait, for now Mick is content enough to have Josef asleep in his arms, content with the companionship they’ve found with one another, unspoken as it is, occupying the spaces in between words like love and commitment the way they do...

Content to enjoy the silence.


End file.
